noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronologic synopsis
Before the TV pilot (those events are narrated in time, during the two first seasons) -'65 millions of years B.C.' : the Leto arrives for the first time and gets in contact with the sun light. The effect can be compared as a nuclear winter, lasting two millions of years and killing most of the animals on the surface but making all survivors evolve until most of the ancestors of our own living creatures, including ourselves. The Leto probably learns from its ecosystem and will only set in dark, confined places after that. The possibility it came from the asteroid we thought destroyed the Dinosaurs is imaginable. '-14th century' : Ish, a conquistador, discovers the pre-columbian civilizations, pratically destroyed by the remnents of Leto. He joins the tribes and tries to bring the Leto's source back to the temple. During the trip, he's in contact with a jellyfish that regenerates itself eternally thanks to a sort of "fuel". Ish earns this biologic capacity. He gets sacrified above the Leto, and in front of the whole crowd, he ressurect and the "fuel" coming out of his flesh seals the Leto. Ish becomes a Messiah, the one history will remember as Xolotl. Ish often sacrifices himself to prove other tribes that he's a god. North american tribes begin to tell stories about "Wendigos". '-15th century' : Ish writes the Voynich Manuscript in old Aztec language, to transmit it to the ones who will reform the old religion, one day, warning them about the Leto, explaining it : how to control it etc. -'17th century' : Ish travels with William Dampier and Silkirk. Fed up by Silkirk, Ish pushes him apboard and Silkirk finds a deserted island he will stay on for several years, inspiring the story of Robinson Crusoe. Full of remorses, Ish tries to find back the man, unsuccessfully. When he hears he's back in the civilization, Ish promises himself to make sure he would never need anything, neither his descendants. William Dampier is curious about this Leto and would like to see it. Ish shows him and Dampier decides to hide it at a better spot than under the sand. Ish and Dampier hide the Leto at the undersea city of Tulum. Some passages of the Voynich Manuscript become obsolete. -'1942' : Ish has lost the trace of the descendant of Silkirk since ten years now. He only knows that the man has joined the gypsy people. Ish enters in the Gestapo and uses the ressources he has to locate Silkirk. When he's asked about his activities, he justifies his researches by explaining that Jews and Gypsies are pretty much the same. Himmler reads the report and Hitler agrees. The gypsies are being deported to camps, Silkirk included. -'1945' : Ish is sentenced to death for genocide. The day after his execution, he tries to find Silkirk to give him his most precious object : the voynich manuscript. Ish had enough connections in the third reich to guess that energy would become the greatest preoccupation of the century to come. And he knows that the Leto produces some sort of, a kind of energy humanity doesn't know yet, but powerful indeed. He gives the voynich manuscript to Silkirk and promises him fortune, wealth for all the generations of his family to come. Ish feels too guilty to live any longer, so he lets himself freeze in the mountains of Columbia. -'2009' : -Edgar Tavey is born in France. -'2010' : -Thomas Valentine is born. -'2015' : -Jeremiah the red is born in France. -John Flanagan is born in Ireland. -'2016' : -Walter Selklerc becomes the youngest European parlementary. He defends Scotland's independance but is told that without a new energy source of its own, Scotland would never have the means to buy its political freedom. Selklerc thinks about the Voynich Manuscript his grandfather gave him so he could translate it. It tells the approximative location of a treasure, using the darkness as an energy. -'2020' : -Selklerc can't find the dark energy source and gives up. He comes back and celebrates the end of the economical crisis with the project Moonshine, consisting in a competition to know whose nationality the first 2 millions citizens of the moon will be. Ukraine wins the Moonshine prize and take the flight to the lunar station. Walter Selklerc's son goes with them. He has orders to create a secure zone where the dark energy could be hidden if it was in danger on earth. -'2021' : The project Moonshine and the end of the economical crisis allow many projects to regain interest and investors. Little by little, artificial intelligences, holographic HUDs and nanotechnologies become popular technologies. People talk about the "scientific revolution era", even if religion also regain some of the attention it lost. Vatican III is pronounced, allowing priests to use nanotechnologies. -Selklerc's research team is attacked by "a living mist, screaming things in tribal dialects". It appeared when they found the frozen body of a old nazi, in the moutains of Columbia. It is the first time the Wendigo shows up in this century. Selklerc orders to take the searches back. -'2027' : a little piece of Leto is found. Watching it, Selklerc becomes strange and his researches take a mystical aspect. He sees the Leto as "the flesh of God, that need to be secured from the sun, until the truth stops burning human kind. The Leto created a cataclysm, yes, but it also created intelligent life. It will open the next door very soon." -'2028' : the United States government finds out about the Leto when it manages to steal Selklerc's piece. It launches the construction of a big waste disposal to burn it in security. The construction is called " waste disposal facility 17" and will later become the Selfmad's capital, known as "the Pitt". -At some big cities like New-York, Saint-Louis or Phoenix, a roof is created above the streets, litteraly allowing the construction of a second version of the city, right above the old one. -'2029' : -Edgar Tavey is arrested as he tries to cross the border between Canada and the USA without papers. He's spotted by the french ambassador, who takes care of this problem and take him under his wing. -At Mexico, there seems to be strange riots. Thousands of people walk around, destroying districts, singing the return of Quetzocoatl and the flesh of the god who makes the sun obey. The term "Leto" is heard many times, sung in massive transes. New Age sects start to pop about everywhere and the amerindian tribes decide to retreat in all underground facilities they can find. -San Francisco is destroyed by a earthquake, as predicted by scientists since almost two centuries. Refugees are welcomed in military camps all around the west of the Country. The future mother of Sixte is welcomed in one of these camps. -'2030' : The Leto is found in the undersea city of Tulum. Selklerc accidently breaks the seal when he brings the Leto back to his castle, in the middle of the Canadian forests. He's sure he can't bring it to the moon until it's sealed again. He tries to find who gave the voynich manuscript to his grandfather. Awaiting him, he makes horrible experiments with the Leto on his men. -'2031' : -Ish is called by Selklerc at his castle in the forests of Canada. The man is becoming a monster, as do his servants, he transformed into half-human half-whatever : viruses, animals, vegetals, another human etc. Ish unleashes the Wendigo to the place, destroying it to stop Selklerc uniting with the Leto, who tells him "he will extand his Illumination to all life form of the continent". The building is destroyed and the Leto is in contact with the sun, provoking the no-return. In less than two weeks, temperatures fall under zero all around the world. -Sixte is born. -Charlie Steelstrong is born. -A hippy festival is now completely isolated from civilization. The people present organize themsleves into scavengers and hunter groups. Animals and raiders attack the festival and the group decides to never stay at the same place. Also, they divide themselves into independant hunting cells. The Svauks were born. -'2032' : the workers of the waste disposal facility 17 try to go out. All the ones without gas masks die extremely fast. It seems that their organism hasn't adapted to the dark matter in the atmosphere, probably because of their isolation. '-2033' : -Jeremiah the red escapes from jail with his friend, John Flanagan. They wander around Florida and join a group of raiders, they later trap, selling their body parts to their enemies, who join Jeremiah's forces. The gang is now called "the wolves of Jeremiah" and its members will form the first government of the monarchy to come. -The "Svauks" are almost all dead, lost or members or raiding troops. The few remaining hunters come across the first native tribe to go out of their shelter. They learn from each other and the troop begins to show basic survival skills it lacked before. One of its member propose to find other lost survivors and teach them what they learned. The leader only asked to create a map where all the Svauk cells would be pointed, to avoid loosing members of the group like before. There was a vote. Without knowing it, the anonymous leader created the premisces of the Svauk Federation. -An European airplane is spotted in the sky, followed by several jet fighters in close formation. They are spotted by the whole population of America at different times of the week. They will be the last ones to be seen for a long time ; it is estimated that they landed somewhere in California. -'2034' : All native tribes are now out. Even the youngest agree that the grand spirit is clearly here when they first see the Beastials. At last, they were allowed to litteraly make one with nature... But the harsh conditions of living were to be thought about. Most of the tribes agreed to include technology in their project, as long as it was only mechanical. In less than six months, pratically all the old lands where the Natives were expulsed from were their again. -'2035' : -A miracle happens at Salt Lake City ; seven saints bring unlimited amounts of food and ressources. The Dies Irae was born to organize the massive arrivals of pilgrims in Salt Lake City, now called "New Jerusalem". Edgar Tavey is introduced to the order by raiders groups litteraly worshipping him and asking the order to hire him. Fearing the vengeance of raiders in case of refusal, the order accepted and accelerated the creation of its own defense force. Edgar de Tavey was sent to raise up warlords and governors sons, in order to keep some sort of order in the world to rebuild. -'2036' : the waste disposal facility 17 is now a perfectly running city and the workers have enough ressources to conclude the first trades with the surroundings. The place becomes "the Pitt". A partnership is concluded with the Dies Irae and the trade zone starts to expand with the religion's one. The so-called Selfmads create an independant government. '-2039' : Each Native tribe receives the visit of a strange Beastial who litteraly deformes reality around him, light, space and time alike. He tells each tribe that the lands are theirs again, without any trap from the white people. He then predicts the fall of the old gods, who would help them reach the new ones, like at the beginning of times. He tells them nor to be scared neither agressive. He also tells them that they will regulary have dreams, created by the old gods, and each of these dreams has to be told everywhere they could speak. Half of the tribes believe him, the other think he's a demon. Anyway, the first landing from Moonshine occured this year and the tribes received medical treatments, survival shacks and enough mechanical technologies to become powerful again. Half of the tribes refused them and decided to put a fight against the lunars each time they would put a feet on earth. -'2040' : -The first caravans scout the wastes and the main cities no longer need the expensive help from the Selfmads. The Dies Irae breaks the contract with them and only sends the minimal amount of meds, now. The Selfmads begin to show symptoms of advanced cancers, due to the highly radioactive wastes that were disposed in the Pitt for years. They can't go out for long and if they stay, they die of cancer. A science and research pole is created at the pitt and the government contacts Moonshine for help. -'2041' : Following Edgar de Tavey's advices, Jeremiah the red declares himself the first king of the east coast. The monarchy is born and the government starts to give the regime a real structure. The same year, the monarchy's butcher in chief has a son, Nicolas Avarroes. -Mexico is now totally under the neo-Aztec domination. Drug trafiquants become priests of the Leto and the pyramids are rebuild at the center of the city. With the help of Moonshine, the Tulars as they called themselves learned how to make crops of Leto. A king holds his power with Selklerc's helmet, symbol of his union with the first Quetzacoatl. A dynasty creates itself on the throne of Mexico, also called Tulum. -'2042' : thousands of Raclures invade the plains around Denver. The city is sealed behind walls and kilometers of landmines, while the main commercial road between the two biggest cities is now unable to reach. The Selfmads propose to create secure access and forts, but in exchange, they demand the full control of the prices and a mensual pay from all caravan houses. The conditions are accepted and the Selfmad become extremely rich. -'2043' : the central bank of the Pitt is created. It proposes credits for new cities and governments. Independant republics, the monarchy, Moderato-City, industrials and aristocrats demand huge amounts of credits. The Pitt becomes the first power of the wastes and the Selfmads expand their presence to each and every city. As a joke, concerning the people giving their dentures as credits guarantees, the official credit money becomes the tooth. To keep the economy concurrencial, independant moneys are tolerated in some cases. -'2044' : Doren Kayle and his future wife, Yashir Mouthi, are born in the pitt. -The Svauks have created cells everywhere in the wastes. Under their initiative, the mass farms reborn and the caravan companies establish contracts to benefit from regular deliveries of meat. A Svauk Federation is declared and a general counsul is to be held every year at a different place. Svauks receive help for the creation of their faction, under the form of investment societies and land renting companies. In exchange, they have to transmit messages or informations when the investors demand it. -'2047' : Boris Flake is born in the first city-jail of the wastes. The system seems to work pretty well and extands itself to all big cities. -'2049' : creation of Steelstrong caravans & co. Native tribes create some kind of federation and name their people Amarok. No real alliance between the tribes seem possible at the moment though, even if the map of the United States is redone and the territories are clearly defined for each tribe. The ghost cities that haven't been reclamed by other factions are now declared Amaroks, serving as temporary camps. -'2051' : Yaholo Brindacier is born. -'2052' : Helena Flanagan is born. -'2054' : EulaEudanla Teiteia is born. -A sub-faction called "The sun" is created by Edgar de Tavey. -'2059' : the Tulars, lead by Quetzocoatl IV, try to invade the south of the wastes to expand their territories and create new Leto jungles, in order to have more dark matter ressources, probably to trade with Moonshine. The monarchy and the caravaners unite their forces for the first time and hold a frontline. The combats are violent and the Tulars finally retreat to Mexico. The frontier becomes a wasteland of landmines, traps and Svauk rangers, to ensure the security of the wastes. The Tular king is overthrown but Moonshine is now forbidden to land inside the wastes, having compromized its security. The Selfmads disagree and promise consequences to the caravans and the monarchy alike. -'2060' : Charlie Steelstrong becomes president of Moderato-City. The Svauks enter at war with two Amarok tribes. All the Svauk family strangely unite themselves to help a single one taking control of Iridium mines at the north of New-Jerusalem. The tribes are defeated and exile themselves ; they ask Moonshine some help to take their lands back, but the lunar government tells them to wait one year, so that the astral ancestors may help them better doing war. Captain Joke has finished repairing a fleet of world war 2 airplanes, he wants to use to create aerial commercial roads. The prices are too damn high for such business to be interesting yet and captain Joke litteraly begs for clients. All he receives is aristocrats curious about the sensation of flying. Most of the planes crash during their flight and the reputation of airplanes suffer a lot from these accidents. -'2061' : the prices of all goods rise up. Many cities cannot afford being supplied anymore and the caravans accept to close their eyes on eventual lunar landings between New-Jerusalem and the south of the mountains. People start to speculate about the location of the Pitt. The two exiled Amarok tribes launch the assault on the Svauk mine. The battle is won too easily and there were much more opponents at the beginning of the conflict. Moonshine tells them that it is because they took many of them out personnally. These two tribes start to doubt about the sincerity of the old gods. -'2064' : first civil war against the throne. Mafia mobs are fed up of having their meds and food business spoiled by the free givers from the Dies Irae, supported by the monarchy. They corrupt enough warlords from the monarchy to send royal forces against the convoys of the Dies Irae, against the will of the government, which is anyway declared responsible. The scandal grows as the Dies Irae cancels his convoys to the east coast and the riots begin, fueled by the mafia. The royal army, weakened by the missing corrupted regiments, isn't efficient enough and is quickly outnumbered ; the rioters are at the gates of the castle and the king refuses to ask another faction its help, saying that it would be litteraly offering them the crown. Valentine goes to the swamps of Louisiana, where it is said that no man can go in alone and survive. But when he gets out, he's still alive and leading an army of tribal lizardmen who defeats the rebels. One month later, the Selfmads raise up the monarchy's credit interests. -'2065' : Charlie Steelstrong is reelected president of Moderato-City. His drastic measures against the police lead a retired officer to launch a swarm attack on the president's offices. His daughter, Clara, dies in the terrorist attack. Tulars present their apologies to the wastes and want to open commercial roads as a peace sign. Since the frontiere is no longer interesting for convoys, captain Joke finally finds his very first client and launches the very first aeropostal convoys. The beginnings are difficult and many airplanes crash during them. -'2066' : -Ian Jeremiah, prince and heir of the crown is born. -Victor is found as an abandonned baby in an old factory. Nicolas Avarroes adopts him. The aeropostal finally gets to master the skies. The clients are still few, but the future is promising. Captain jokes accepts to rent sixty Stukas to the Pitt, as well as a crashed Rafale from Dassault Aviation. In return, he receives promises to see his business growing extremely fast. -'2067' : -EulaEudanla Teiteia is exiled from her homeland, ordered to never return. -Alaric Flanagan is born. -'2069' : -Adrien Jeremiah is born. -Selfmads discover massive amounts of pre no-return technologies, such as artificial intelligences, nanotechnology facilities, holograms, high technology vehicules etc. They refuse to share them for the moment, prefering studying them before and make sure to be the only source when the time comes to distribute these technologies. A bit less than a third of national deliveries are now executed by captain joke's aeropostal. The caravan companies complain, because the Pitt forbids them to use airplanes. Captain Joke tries to show that he wouldn't mind helping the caravan companies if he could. Instead of renting them airplanes, he proposes an option on some caravan travels, which include a scout airplane that would shoot down Raclures in the way of the convoy. The Pitt + -'2070' : Sand Avarroes is born. Charlie Steelstrong retires himself from the political life. -'2076' : Annah Avarroes is born. -In exchange for very few prototypes of technologies, the Pitt become majoritary associate in all the caravan companies, except SteelStrong caravans & Co., who claims having its own research facility, and so, "doesn't need Selfmads little gifts to not feel it when they'd spread our cheeks and ram cock in..." well, Charlie SteelStrong's speech was cut at this moment, but you get the idea. -'2083' : Ian Jeremiah is killed by Amarok terrorists, leaving the king destroyed and weakened. He orders the arrestation then the killing of all the first sons of the country, putting his own remaining one to jail by accident. The prince gets out in time to cancel the order and declare his father unable to rule. Adrien Jeremiah is crowned king and becomes Jeremiah II. His father officialy retires to a villa near Miami where he spends his last years. EulaEudanla is called back at the monarchy and the king cancels her condamnation, giving her a noblility title back. -'2084' : Jeremiah II meets brother Michael. He agrees on his ways, finance a part of the "templars project" and leads him to the baron John Flanagan for financing what remains. The baron is very sick and prepares himself to die. His last actions concern a credit given to brother Michael. Category:Storyline Category:Events